omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blobulord
Character Synopsis Blobulord 'is a notoble boss from Enter the Gungeon. He is a powerful member of the Blobulon army. These are a series of slime-like creatures that are bent on conquering the galaxy, whilst Blobulord wants to destroy it completely. He is ranked a Four Star General based on the number of stars he's absorbed Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 4-C, will eventually become 3-C ' '''Verse: '''Enter The Gungeon '''Name: '''Blobulord '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Blobulon General, Galactic Tyrant '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku (From it's essence, it's able to project energy in mass units, being able to overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers), Duplication, Biological Manipulation (The Blobulord has absolute control over it's own body, which it can use to split itself into other fragments and attack in groups), Regeneration ((Low-High; Even if one were to reduce it's fragments to puddles, it's capable of regenerating itself back to normal), Water Manipulation (Many of his attacks are comrprised of the same gooey substance he is made of), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Gungeon fighters are capable of naturally interacting with ghosts and killing entities who embody the concept of God's willpower), Absorption (Regularly absorbs stars and other celestial objects into his being). Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Shotgun Full of Love), Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by Stone Dome), Transmutation (Unaffected by Bundle of Wands and Snakemaker), Statistics Reduction (Unaffected by Devolver), and Ice Manipulation (Unaffected by Cold 45) 'Destructive Ability: Small Star Level '(Stated to be capable of absorbing stars, even being rated as a "Four Star General", which is based on the number of stars that Blobulord has absorbed. Although, the size and timeframe in which he did is unknown), will eventually become '''Galaxy Level '(Stated to have the potential to destroy the entire galaxy once he grows powerful enough) 'Speed: FTL '(Gungeon fighters have no issue perceiving and even dodging bullets, light beams, and electricity), will eventually become 'Massively FTL+ '(Capable of traversing the galaxy before being subjagated to The Gungeon) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '(Apparently he's capable of absorbing stars, albeit, through unknown methods) 'Striking Ability: Small Star Class '(Capable of absorbing multiple stars overtime, with him even getting ranked based off said feat), will eventually become 'Galactic '(Should he absorb enough stars, he'll gain enough power to completely destroy the entire galaxy) '''Durability: Small Star Level, will eventually become Galaxy Level '(Can endure the power of absorbing stars gradually and should he do this enough times, he'll gain the powers to destroy the galaxy, which he'd likely survive) 'Stamina: Very High '(Caused massive chaos across the galacy before being locked away in the Gungeon) 'Range: 'hundreds of meters scaling off other weapons. Galactic with enough time to gain power 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Considered by many to be so great a strategist that the galaxy itself fears him) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Goo Bullets: '''Shoots rings of bullets outwards, in addition to sprays a dense stream of bullets towards the player in a wave-like fashion. *'Duplication:' Splits into bouncing Blobulon-shaped bullets, during which Blobulord is untargetable. After a short time, the bullets will converge onto a grate where Blobulord will reappear. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Enter The Gungeon Category:Devolver Digital Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Slimes Category:Sadists Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Regenerators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3